Vampires Werewolves and a Wizard
by InvaderQuirk
Summary: The war is over, Harry flees England; on his travels he meets new people experiences new magic than to what he has previously learned, now all grown up he decides to settle down, to write. Warning Slash HPCC.


So this is my first story that I have ever put out there, I am seriously hoping I won't regret my decision to. I am playing with world's and books here, this totally non-canon, if I wanted canon I would read the books, but as I've read them, Harry Potter in particular I'm sure I don't want to know the count; so yeah if your looking for canon forget this story as its Harry Post-War and Twilight mixed. Also you are wondering were I'm getting the information on Wizardry that isn't Rowling's it's not entirely me, idea's are coming from "the way of wizards" by tom cross and "wizarology: the book of the secrets of merlin" by merlin(honestly it says that). Anyways also if your looking for great writing I'm also not it, I'd currently don't have anyone but myself editing this and I'm really doing this for anything but fun as I don't own anything, I doubt I own the plot even as I've read so many fanfic's that I've probably been inadvertently been "inspired" but someone else. Yes that's my nice way of saying I'm NOT purposely stealing anything, but it's true artists writers they inspire our inner muses and if something sounds or looks familiar it probably is as I'm not going to go back and look for where I got my every idea for this story, but rather right now I will thank everyone out their that made this story fester into fruition.

Harry Potter/Twilight and other books/fanfics

Harry/Carlisle Rosalie/Emmet Alice/Jasper Bella/Edward Nessie/Jacob(sort of, well, when she's older) Hermione/Ron Luna/Neville and pairings of the others as in works or comes up in the story.

Prologue

I'm not entirely sure why I was standing there sword raised insisting once again that if harm was to come to those standing behind me they first had take me down. I could almost understand that insane but honorable sentiment the first time I made it, I was standing between of those I love d and death. Ironically or not the same faces stood before me as the last time, only behind me they were not. Those behind me were not Hermione and Ron my sister and brother in all but blood, Neville, Luna, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, and there wasn't a red haired Weasley even on this continent let alone behind me. Standing behind me were werewolves who I would always defend whether or not I had spoken to them before simply out of some twisted need to protect anyone that was in anyway connected to Remus since I had failed him and oddly enough a family of Vampires stood behind me as well. That's right Vampires, but they were unlike any other I had met before; they had compassion. Compassion, kindness, they say it's what makes someone human, but I've found in my short time on earth humans for the most part lack it, they are simply too self-centered in their thinking, so when I find any being with it my need to protect comes out full force. I'm sure they were confused as too why I had chosen to stand between them and the Volturi. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus knew me they knew what I was capable of, but I'm sure even they wondered over why I was again in their way, I hope their fear of me outweighed this new puzzle I presented, but Aro never did well in the face of a powerful curiosity.

Chapter 1

They were gone, of those left they would never look upon me favorably ever again. Actually chances are they'd attack if they didn't flee, with either hateful words or true violence; it didn't matter all hurt me equally. I had sacrificed everything, but they hated me for both what I had become and that I didn't do it quickly enough; so that they had all lost something or someone; apparently I was the only one who was supposed to lose everything.

This is why I am moving constantly, why stay and make any attachments to anyone when they in the end turn on me. When I left England I had high hopes for my future despite the grief and my survivors guilt which I doubt will ever leave me. You see the Dursley's had taught me somethings, tho not intentionally I'm sure; like survival. The Dursley's had instilled in me this need to be prepared for worst case scenario's and to do so meticulously, leave nothing to chance. Fate and Destiny after all never look upon me any better than my relatives did. So, my Slytherin nature came forward after the first year of school, I started to prepare that summer and continued to do so. I had realized I only had myself to rely on even in this new world, despite having something never before had, friends. Ron and Hermione were the best anyone could ask for, but they never had to live through things I did, nor was it expected or them to sacrifice it all for a world they only just met. I knew even in first year I was something to those around me, something I couldn't put my finger on; mostly because I was being kept from seeing whole picture, but I could feel it.

My preparations were simple, every year I'd money away under a different name in the muggle world. I didn't need the money for anything other than books and potion supplies for the most part, so when ever I could I took chucks that weren't outrageous. The bank account and money went a long way in creating a new identity, well that and a little magic here and there. By the time I was fourteen my back up identity was ready for when I needed it. Orion Evan James had a birth certificate, drivers license, passport, money and general certificate of secondary education. I was never so relieved to have done all that work ahead of time when I found out that the world truly turned on me.

Dobby came to me the moment he realized their intentions, he got me out of the hospital wing just in time with all little help from Poppy. Bless that woman for having a kind soul and her head properly on her shoulders. Poppy never believe I had lost my mind that I was dark and going to slaughter children in the night. Yes, that is what people started to say in a attempt to get me locked up in revenge for not doing "my job" sooner or dieing doing it; I believe that they needed me to be the bad guy so badly they started to believe that lies their owns minds conjured were true.

So leaving England Harry James Potter ceased to exist for he was too dangerous, and the quietly intelligent star gazing closet adrenaline junky Orion Evan James came to life. My first stop was Australia, for two reasons really distance and two it was so different to England even the animals looked other worldly and I was friends with a hippogriff for crying out loud. It was wonderful there especially the outback no one around for miles and miles. I did find very quickly despite my wariness of people, that I liked being around their noise. I suppose after living in a castle with a cities population packed within its walls that complete silence was rare if ever and that I had grown attached to it. I went on to visit the Maori people of New Zealand, truly amazing they are. I found myself learning more about magic there then I ever did studying at Hogwarts. They also made me realize that I didn't want to give up magic like I previously thought but rather find I different way of using it. With that my destinations not only mixed in tourist places I has always want to see as a small child who's only access to life beyond Privet Drive was photographs in books at the school library, (a place I am happy to say was where I was completely left alone Dudder's I'm sure would have willingly lost weight before he ever willingly stepped in place with so many books; after all books meant reading and I'd bet the last of my fortune that the whale is only barely literate) and finding people and creatures with magic different from what I had been taught. The Tibetan Monks and the Samurai Mage's in Japan truly fascinated me, as did the Medicine Men or witch doctors of the Amazon Rain Forest and Shaman in Siberia, but its was the Realm Wizards that I couldn't seem to learn enough from.

Realm Wizards were hard to find, I found the Wizard of Fire first, I thought it might be because of my affinity for it. I was wrong I took to fire, like a fish to land; well maybe not that bad. The Fire Catcher did say I was good, but my element if he had to fancy a guess would be air. When I found the Wind Whisper, but only after I found the Wizards of Water and Earth, it felt like finding a long lost, slightly mental, friend. Hedwig who had found me after my first year of travel got along splendidly with Beithair, the Air Wizards familiar. Wind Whisper laughed in absolute delight when Hedwig picked up Beithair annoying habit of speaking in riddles, poems and parables; another sign he said that if I wished I could be a Realm Wizard of Air, personally it just annoys me to no end as I haven't been able to speak to Hedwig for sometime without having to sort through some mixed up riddle as she still learning the trade apparently of being a "proper" air familiar.

With my time spent visiting and learning from wise beings, I found they thought it sacrilege that I did not wear a hat. Apparently I'm a naked wizard without one "what are they teaching young people these days" was a common phrase heard from all four Realm Wizards. I had acquired a staff, a wand was merely a toy in the hand of a true wizard, tho I had to wear a ridiculous pointed hat that reminds me of Disney's sorcerer hat before I was allowed to fashion my staff. My understanding of Runes has also improved to the point that I'm nearing fluent in reading any I come across. So with all this knowledge gained over these years I should like to write a book. After all I am not going to do anything with it, the European Wizarding World will either arrest or kill me on sight, muggle jobs of any sort seem mundane in the face of what I have learned in my travels, and despite my respect I have for all who have taken me in the last few years I still can't stay anywhere for extended periods of time. I don't have much of myself any more and I won't lose the little I have left to another, I wouldn't survive.

So if I am to sit and write it all down, the knowledge and maybe my life story. I think its about time for a autobiography to come out, all those outrageous claims and rumors that still circulate about my former name need to be set straight. I am going to need a place that quiet. Forks, Washington, USA. Hedwig even agreed, if only she would be so straight forward all the time in her answers.


End file.
